User blog:Sammyrock0087/Need For Speed 2015 Update
Hey guys, I doubt anyone will read this but I'm bored this afternoon after work so I thought I'd create a list of cars, parts and other game elements that I'd like to see added to NFS 2015 through updates or paid DLC. It's probably obvious that I'm biased towards tuners lol, but I'd still like to see some more exotic's and muscle's implemented. If you have more ideas then comment them down below :) If you disagree then keep it to yourself. Remember this is just my opinion/imagination :) Obviously this is a W.I.P, I will add more ideas as I think of more :) ''Cars: 1999 Honda Integra Type-R DC2 (USDM, with the JDM front end as a headlight or bodykit option) 1998 Nissan 240SX S14a (facelift model, with the pre-facelift as a bodykit option) 1994 Nissan 300ZX Z32 2004 Nissan 350Z Z33 2014 Nissan 370Z Z34 1995 Nissan Skyline GTR R33 (I mean come one, it's pretty much the only GTR that's not in the game) 1985 Lamborghini Countach LP500S 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS396 1968 Dodge Charger R/T 1979 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1970 Plymouth HEMI Cuda 2005 Acura NSX (facelift model) 1999 Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X 1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI 1996 Subaru Impreza 2.5 RS 2002 Subaru Impreza WRX 2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STI 2009 Mazda RX-8 1989 Nissan Silvia S13 (with a Onevia front end as a bodykit option, in the same way as the 180SX in the game can have the Sileighty front end) 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX 1993 Toyota Celica GT-FOUR 2000 Toyota Celica GT-S 2016 Peugeot 208 GTI 2016 Peugeot 308 R 2016 VW Golf R 2017 Honda NSX Other Ideas: *Bring back the aftermarket head and tail lights from NFS Underground (Eyelids, Voltage, Projector, Lunar, Crimson, Chrome, Masked & Reaper) and have them as fictional universal head & tail light options for all cars under the "Speedhunters" brand. *Do the same for certain Body Kits like Spyder, Type-V, Crank etc. Also add the Vapor & Mantis Wide Body Kits for all cars. *Do the same for certain Spoilers too. Eg. Carbon-X, Downforce, Duotek, Inferno, Switchblade, Mako, Backdraft etc. *Have the ability to save entire Vehicle Packages as well as just the wraps for a vehicle. So when you apply the package, it applies all the Visual & Performance Mods that you saved under that package, as well as just the wrap. Also these packages could be shared to the public, and you could get a reward of say $40,000 everytime someone bought your vehicle package (kind of like the Rate My Ride mechanic on MCLA). *Also have the ability to name the said Packages before uploading them to the community. Eg. "Dom Toretto's RX-7" *Have some Story DLC which possibly takes us to another NFS city such as Palmont, Bayview or even Olympic City (<--I would particularly like this one since we never got to 'free roam' and explore Olympic City in NFSU1). *Add Underglow Neons with colour options and pulsing & flashing options. Yes I know they're a little ricey nowadays but they're still cool in a video game and who doesn't love some good F&F and NFSU nostalgia? *Add more "Lancer Evo" type spoilers for all cars. I feel like this game is way too biased towards the "huge carbon drift wing" type of spoiler, and although those are cool, I'd like to have box-shaped wing options for all cars. Wings shaped like the stock spoilers of the Supra, Evo 9 and the Intergra Type-R. *UNLIMITED GARAGE SPACE. Come on Ghost. I know your original idea was to perfect your '5 babies', and it's great you've added 5 more spaces, but I've already filled all 10 of my spaces (as I'm sure thousands of others have) and I have over $1,000,000 to spend on new cars. And I really do not want to sell any of my current cars. Just make the Warehouse have unlimited space, PLEASE. *For cars the have a facelift or minor changes within a generation, add parts for all facelifts/pre-facelifts of that car. For Example, the Mazda RX-7 in the game is the final rendition from 2002 with a revised front bumper, spoiler and tail lights. So they should also add the options such as '93 Spec front bumper, '93 Spec tail lights and '93 Spec spoiler. *Have the ability to "Carbon" or "Uncarbon" any hood on any car (even the stock one). I feel like the carbon hoods are lacking in this game and it's annoying having to put a matt black square vinyl over the hood to make it look carbon on a car that doesn't have a carbon hood option (which is most of them). *Have unlimited wrap slots, or if that takes up too much memory, then at least raise the cap from 50 to about 200-300. I didn't even realise until today that you have limited wrap slots, after I tried to download a Fast & Furious livery for my Evo and it wouldn't let me becasue I'd used up all my wrap slots. Soundtrack Ideas: I think that if they add some new Cities and story DLC then they need to add some throwback songs to go along with it, whilst still adding new songs and making the game fresh and original, rather than just a Carbon (ha) copy of the old games (if you pardon the pun ;)) '''Throwback Songs:' *Element Eighty - Broken Promises *Story of the Year - And the Hero Will Drown *Fluke - Snapshot *Lil Jon & The Eastside Boyz - Get Low *Nate Dogg - Keep it Coming *Petey Pablo - Need for Speed *Unwritten Law - The Celebration Song *Skindred - Nobody *Snoop Dogg ft. The Doors - Riders on the Storm (NFS Fredwreck Remix) New Songs: *Drumsound & Bassline Smith - Through the Night (ft. Tom Cane) *The Prototypes - Kill The Silence (ft. Ayah Marar) *Delta Heavy - Ghost Thanks for reading :) If you have any feedback or ideas of your own then comment below. Category:Blog posts